Baby
Baby is the second evil counterpart of Angel. Baby is known to be one of the most powerful fairies in Fairy World, even more powerful than Jorgen's wand. Baby is implied to be in relation with Angel's Anti-Fairy counterpart, Anti-Angel (a.k.a., "Devil"), and maybe even Dark Angel. Position: Charmer; Manipulator; ideally, the decoy and deceiver in all of Fairy World Baby was created to outmatch Angel in the field of "adorable". She appears to be very vulnerable because of her eyes and silent nature. She often looks shy and uncomfortable, holding onto a toy of sorts, which encourages enemies to dismiss her as a threat. Baby is, by general terms, a mute. She does not speak, often seen with a blue pacifier in her mouth. By that does not mean she cannot communicate – she will do so with a personal sketchpad, or her blocks if the first is unavailable. Her hair is a gentle blonde, almost duck-fluff, which intensifies the "innocence" of her appearance. Baby is the epitome of "Looks are Deceiving". She is intelligent, and can be as tough as Angel when pushed to her limits. She uses her vulnerable appearance and charisma to lure her enemies into a false sense of security, and attacks them when their defences are lowered. Equipment: A plethora of dolls and toys, which she can control and use to attack her enemies. She can use any toy available to her, though it takes double the energy to do so. In a fit of rage, Baby can cause her own doll to grow and come to life, which makes it into a tank-type weapon. A sketchpad with revivable pages used to communicate with others. If her sketchpad is unavailable, then she uses a set of blocks, which she carries around in a pack. She usually tries to avoid the latter (especially in fights), because it requires her to carry the pack around. Strengths/Abilities: Baby's charisma is her greatest strength. No one expects her to be dangerous because of her appearance and behaviour; most continue to fall for it because she intentionally makes herself out to not be a threat. Her ability to mislead people gives her and Birdie opportunities for sneak attacks. Baby doesn't speak because she does not have control over her voice. When upset, Baby will cry; the cry emits powerful sonic waves that eventually destroy any structures in her path. Baby has the ability to bring her toys to life. She uses them as weapons or shields (depending on the toy itself) by channelling her own energy into them. Her speed keeps her from physical blows, and the toys keep her enemies at a distance. She is physically capable of engaging in battle, but prefers the distance method. She can use toys that are not hers in an emergency, but it takes double the energy and often not worth it. If Baby is in a crisis situation, her two behavioural masks (vulnerable child and rogue manipulator) can clash and send her into a state of blind rage. Her strength and energy are temporarily unlimited, and she is seemingly invincible to oncoming blows. This state is short-lived, but Baby can cause a great deal of destruction in that small time-frame. The biggest weapon at her disposal at this time is her doll, which increases to a colossal size and comes to life. Weaknesses: Baby's charisma does not stretch across situations. She appears very vulnerable, but she is hard to socialize with. Not only because she does not communicate with words, but she is very much protective of her things and consistently tries to isolate herself from others. She is close to her sisters, but will not let anyone else be the same. As her name suggests, Baby can behave in immature and childish ways as both a way to fight and a way to manipulate others. This relates to the above point in that some people may not fall for her act because they remember how she responds to things in general. Baby's main strategy for fighting is through energy manipulation of her toys. However, her energy is not bottomless. Depending on the amount and kind of toys she uses, the energy and importance she places in each, and of course, length of time will all affect how much Baby can utilize this strategy. Though she can fight in melee, unlike Beta, if she is already drained of her energy, she is at a dangerous disadvantage. Baby's blind rage state is not without its high consequences. This state, although powerful, is extremely unstable. Baby will lose sight of who she is and how to think rationally. Often, she will not know how to stop and break free from the rage, draining her body to an irreversible state. If her sisters do not intervene, there is a high chance that Baby will end up killing herself unintentionally. One of the reasons Baby has a high chance of dying is her "invincibility". It is not that she is invulnerable to attacks; they just do not affect her until afterwards. The blows are displaced until after the state is broken. An extreme loss of energy plus a barrage of postponed blows equals bad. Baby can fight alongside her sisters, but she does better on her own. In many ways, she is unreliable, and although her sisters have faith in her, they cannot feel completely reassured that she will be there right when needed. Category:Babies Category:Baby Category:Babysitters Category:Fairies Category:Fairy Category:Fairys Category:Baby Fairies Category:Baby Fairy Category:Baby Fairys Category:Fairy Babies Category:Fairy Baby Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Non-Real Category:Non-Real Characters Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanmade Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Female Fairy Babies Category:Female Fairies Category:Female Fairy Category:Female Fairys Category:Female Babys Category:Female Fairy Baby Category:Female Baby Category:Female Babies